


Gone

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Series: Forgotten Love [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, Grantaire - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Suicide, dead grantaire, dying, hated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone forever from the world where I am hated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> First story

Hopeless. 

Worthless. 

Nothing. 

Drunk. 

Those are the words he tells me. Calls me. Names me. These things are all I am. I am nothing more. Nothing more than an hopeless, worthless, drunk. All I am is an hollowed out shell. Nothing but a case. 

He hates me. Doesn't even see me. I stare stare stare at him all the time. I watch him sing about his little politics. I don't care for that. All I care for is his voice. The sound of power. Strength. And will. 

He says I believe in nothing and in which I do. There is one thing I do believe in and that's him. Only him. He doesn't see it. Not one bit. Everyone sees it but him. In my eyes you see the sadness that they hold. Carrying nothing but sadness.

You may say I look as if I was dying on the outside when actually I am both dying on the inside and out. Clinging to the bridge with one hand. Slipping a finger at a time.

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two.

One... 

There. I'm there. Gone from the world that troubles me. I sit up here looking down at my body. 

The color in my face is gone. 

Gone. 

Paleness is there in the place of color that was once there. Gone. 

The movement in my chest. Gone. 

The facial expressions. Gone. 

The sad eyes. Gone.

Forever. Gone. 

As my life less body lay limp. Lying there not moving an inch. A centimeter. Nothing at all. I see him trying to rescue me. Trying to revive. Trying every thing. It's no use. I'm gone forever. On the ground he's there holding my now lifeless body. Now. He's hugging. Crying. Screaming. Crying. Screaming. Crying. Screaming my name. Crying tears. 

I am now forever gone. 

Never to be heard. Never to be seen. Never to be...

Loved. 

Gone.


End file.
